


A Bitty Family

by supahsnugglah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is an OC, Reader is named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahsnugglah/pseuds/supahsnugglah
Summary: Dallas is an editor for the Playwell Publishing House. Her life is about as tedious as it can get, and Dallas likes it that way. But what happens when she meets a bunch of tiny, eccentric creatures who seem to want nothing better than to make her life interesting? Can Dallas get through her feelings about her tragic past? Or will she continue to keep everyone away from her at arms-length? And just where do these tiny things come from anyways?! Whatever the case may be, Dallas has a feeling things are about to get very complicated.





	A Bitty Family

Tedious. That was probably the best way to describe your occupation. You had been working as an editor for the Playwell Publishing House for almost three years now and it always struck you how utterly boring your job could be sometimes. Sure, you'd never expected your career to be glamorous, but if you had to see the wrong use of their, there, and they're, one more time, you were sure you were going to fucking explode.

Honestly, the number of times you'd seen manuscripts with kindergarten-like spelling were too numerous to count. You'd think people hoping to get their crappy book published would at least use fucking spell check but nooo. Now whenever you saw a manuscript that actually spelled 'purple' correctly, it made you want to cry with joy.

However, you were having no such luck with the current pile of papers in front of you. Apparently this author was the cousin of whoever owned the publishing house, which meant that you couldn't even dump this thing in the trash, like the other poorly composed pieces of crap. No, instead this manuscript was so full of your corrections, you're sure the paper might just turn red completely from all the ink you'd used on it.

You'd probably be audibly complaining about this if you hadn't been the one to bring this upon yourself. Your boss had asked if you wanted a little overtime to look over this pile of flaming garbage, and you'd jumped at the chance because well, you wanted the money. But also because there wasn't anyone for you to go home to anyways. Your empty house often made it all too clear what was missing from your life, so you stayed away as often as possible. Even if that meant squinting your eyes over horrible manuscripts for over two extra hours.

And squint you did. To the point where the brown wood of your desk seemed to blur into the red stained paper. Rubbing your eyes, you leaned back in your chair. The leather of your office chair squeaked as you tried to make yourself more comfortable, before going back to the paper at hand. Suddenly, you feel something hard and cold smack the middle of your forehead. You jumped a bit and let out an undignified squeal. Laughter rang out from the other side of the large office space. "Bullseye!"

You blinked blearily at the man looking smugly at you from across the room. He had a very pale complexion, mousy brown hair, and eye glasses that made him look like he was peering out of a fishbowl. You gave him a scowl. "I'm busy, Dick. Find something else to help you pass the time."

He chortled at you as you tried to go back to your work. "Goodness, you must be in a bad mood today. That's the only time you ever call me 'Dick'. What's got your jimmies in a rustle, girl?"

"I'm not a 'girl', Richard. I'm a woman. And you are the only thing bothering me right now. So kindly, fuck off."

"Now, now. What kind of friend would I be to let a lovely _woman_ go without a bit of a break?" He teased you. "You know I'm right. You've been reading that same page for the past twenty minutes now."

You let out a growl of frustration. You really weren't in the mood for his shit today. "You're not my friend, and you never have been Richard." You said flatly, before looking down at your desk to see what he'd hit you with. It seemed to be a ring of paperclips strung together. You lifted up Richard's little work of art and dumped it in the trash can next to your desk. You looked back up to see Richard looking somewhat... Offended?

"Not friends huh? Is that how you treat people who worry about you? You've always been cold Dallas, but I thought we were getting somewhere. I joke with you, I treat you nicely, and I even bring you your damned coffee to you sometimes. And not once do I get a thank you."

"I don't owe you anything Richard. Friendship or otherwise."

"No, you don't. But that doesn't make you any less rude. For gods sake woman, I was just trying to be nice, that's all." He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

You turned your gaze to your desk again, as you let Richard's words sink in. It's true, you were a stubborn goat that rarely got along with anyone. The authors you worked with knew you were a hard ass and most of your co-workers just straight up ignored you, except Richard. You did feel a little bad for being so short with him though. Sure, he was an obnoxious asshole most of the time, but you had to give him credit for his perseverance. Ever since you'd first gotten here, he'd been trying to be your friend. You'd been suspicious that he was trying to get into your pants, but that was quickly found out that was not the case as you saw him with his wife during one of his lunch breaks. They were the perfect picture of two people in love and there was just no way he was that good of an actor.

Still, you found yourself suspicious of him even now. You just never really let your walls down, especially at work. But that didn't mean you had to be such a huge bitch about it. After what had seemed like a very long silence between you and Richard, you finally spoke, your voice very quiet, almost whispering. "I'm... I'm sorry I was... short with you... Richard."

You weren't even sure that he'd heard it until you looked to from your desk to see him smiling to himself. You quickly looked away after feeling your face heat up a bit, and went on with your work. Richard didn't say anything more and neither did you. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was 6:30 pm. Time to go home, you suppose. If you stayed here any longer, not only would your boss be upset, but your stomach would probably cave in on itself from a lack of food.

You gathered your things including your coat, and you looked back over at your co-worker. He gave you a small wave and in embarrassment you stuttered out a quiet goodbye before quickly leaving the office.

The air outside was brisk, and your breath puffed out in front of you. October had made the air extremely chilly and you'd be glad to get home to your warm house. You threw your purse into the passenger seat of your car and immediately turned the heater on full blast before you raced off to home.

You arrived home about ten minutes later, pulling your small white car into your driveway, and fumbling with your keys to get into the house. No sooner had you crossed the threshold when your phone immediately went off. Letting out a groan, you chucked your purse onto the couch nearby and pulled your phone from your pocket. If it was your boss telling you to come back in again, they could fuck right off.

However, to your surprise, it was your best friend, Lilyana. You swiftly answered the phone, only to hear panicked breathing on the other end. "Lily?" You asked.

"Oh thank god, Dallas! I need your help please! I d-don't know what to do and... Oh please help me!" Lilyana's voice sounded somewhat hoarse, as if she'd been crying for a bit now.

"Woah, woah. Slow down Lily. What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"P-please just... It's hard to explain. Please just come to my place okay?"

"But Lily what-?" Before you could finish your question however, the call ended abruptly. You stared at your phone for a second before letting out a sigh. "Lily, what have you gotten yourself into now?" You muttered as you picked up your purse again and headed back out the front door.


End file.
